Call Me Ember Rose
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: It may expand it to a story. Rei whispered to her companion. Then, by all means, speak, so I may feed upon your gentle voice. He responded. YYHSM cross. First one, please check it out?


Okay, quick explanation here. Yes, I was reading over one of my reviewers bio's. Which is extremely long. Winks. That is okay though. Anyway she has been patient with me as I work through all the requests for the E.A. section. So, Sailor Ra, just for you.

**Summary : **Rei/Kurama (AU) One-shot

"Well, this could expand into a story," Rei whispered and turned to her companion. "Then, by all means, speak, for I shall feed upon your gentle voice." He answered.

No ownership

A calming hand ran through long raven locks that was haunted by violet highlights. Sliding the hand to brushed back the bangs that had fallen into a sculpture worthy face. As the hair move away it swelled around the image, presenting the person to be female, with stunning violet fires for eyes. However, those normally confident orbs, flickered in nervousness. Her acolytes were numerous and grand, but that never stopped the pre-jitters before any thing she had a passion for. Swinging around her beautiful knee long red dress followed with her, and a name tag presented itself, giving identity to the woman. Yes, Hino Rei, was going for the lead in the up and coming student spring play. It was twenty minutes before the audition and she sat upon a bench right outside of the school auditorium, leaving back she looked toward the sakura blossom trees that lined the courtyard. Finding little peace she resorted to rehearsing her lines aloud as to cement it further in mind.

Her frustration built as her lines could not flow smoothly without a male counterpart to say the answering lines. She sighed, her temper getting the better of her, and striking out against the wooden bench. Rei yelped slightly, and cradled her injured knuckles to her lap.

"May I help?" A smooth gentlemanly voice circled her and drew her attention from her hand to the arrival. Her breath hitched, as male approach more to her open gaze. His flaming red hair danced in a subtle breeze only restricted into a loose ponytail the nicked the end of his shoulder blades. Jade green eyes shined fetchingly, and she noted also a name tag upon his person, but to far to be read clearly. However, this did not stop her from trying.

His chuckle though drew her attention to his lips which smirked at her playful. 'He reminds me of a fox.' She mused in thought before she figured out why he was smirking. Rei blushed abashed at herself and turned her head away in pride. 'He caught me staring!' She yelled out her self in outrage.

"Miss?" He inquired.

"Hino, Rei." She instructed and gestured for him to sit down. He nodded and sat down beside her, presenting his hand.

"Kurama." He answered. Rei smiled at him in welcome while shaking his hand. "Now, what has got such a beauty frowning?" He asked her, smirking as he kindly 'overlooked,' her blush at the comment.

"It's the school play." Rei answered.

"The one that is in eighteen minutes with try-outs?" Kurama clarified.

"Yes, I want to try out for the lead, and I just want to rehearse a few lines before then." Rei stated, and watched as he smiled.

"Me as well." Kurama explained.

"You want to try out for the female lead?" Rei inquired impishly, as revenge for his remark earlier. Kurama blanched, before smiling at her playfully showing no hard feelings. Rei smirked, and waved a hand to show the same. "Well, shall we practice?" She intoned and with his nod, went through most of her worrisome scenes. "Okay, ah, this one is next." Rei stated pointing to a section in the play write.

Kurama nodded, while smirking gestured for her to come there. At the moment Kurama had been leaning against the Sakura Blossom tree, now he sat at the base waiting for her. Rei sighed, and followed the instruction for character purposes. Sitting next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, and splayed her hands upon her knees. Turning slightly so that their gazes locked, she continued. "Well,"She started wetting her lips, "this could expand into a story." Rei whispered and turned to her companion.

"Then, by all means, speak, for I shall feed upon your gentle voice." He answered. Kurama's smoldering gaze was filling her vision, and Rei wondered if the emotion inflicted on the sentence was proving to be real. "For, aught thou blessed by the heavens you dream of?" Kurama whispered to her, his head falling closer to hers.

"Nay, oh kind sir, I am only a humble servant to them." Rei continued, her voice touching on husky tones.

"No, fair maiden, it is they who serve you." He answered, but his response was not in the script, he captured the lips that hovered below his. Rei allowed her more mannerism personality to let go, and she melted into the embrace of the fox like one.

Clapping interrupted their tender moment, and both snapped to see their audience. Their play director, who was also the drama teacher, stood there with tears in his eyes. "Wonderful, you two are to be my leads." He told them, and walked on. Turning his head over his shoulder, he said something else as well. "Since, you are to be my leads, and you are obviously rehearsing, no reason to come to the try-outs then." He added, and slipped into the auditorium.

"Oh, fairest one, of burning passion, please what is thy name?" Kurama scripted, still dangerously close to her lips. Rei smiled gently, her heart thundering in her ears.

"Rose, call me Ember Rose." Rei voiced, a hand of hers cupping his right cheek.

"I would call you Goddess, if you'd fancy it." He murmured, a hand alighting on her cheek as well.

"As I shall call you love, for thou has claimed such as." Rei followed the script, but the emotion was all her.

"Dearest, should only the heavens, know you by that name, which you've given me, for is not what you are?" Kurama replied, and covered her lips. The script fell from their hands long ago, but the changes they had made seem to fit just fine. Kurama pulled back slightly, to tease her lips with his breath as he spoke. "Be only thy voice that carries me, I love you my Ember Rose, fair Rei." Kurama intoned quietly, a hand brushing over her raven strands.

"My heart belong to naught, but you, my Ruby Fox, tender Kurama." She swore back, her breaths now dancing upon his lips in temptation. Kurama groaned lightly, and recaptured her lips, the play completely vacating their minds. As the tree they sat under swirled a few dropped blossoms around them, locking them into a romancers dream.

Honestly, this thought just popped into my head. No, Ember Rose is not a real play, the sentences belong entirely to me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me if it is any good. It was a different approach for me.

Sincerely,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
